


Aren't you observant

by Caeoticc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji absolutely dotes on Lynx, I know it's a random ship but hear me out, I think they're cute af, It's canon that Lynx is gender non -conforming and it's going to stay that way, Other, Use of They/Them, acquaintances to lovers?, and their personalities compliment one another!, they're cutie pies just admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: Lynx 17 is new to the members of Overwatch, but when they catch a certain cyborgs eyes well... they learn to sit back and enjoy the company of another.





	Aren't you observant

Genji wasn’t one to mess around, at least, not since he joined Overwatch. While he was a playboy back in his days, he definitely took pride in the sense that he had matured, and grown up since then. That was, until, a little someone, a civilian, caught his attention. 

He had met the civilian through Zenyatta. And he was taken aback when his master told him that the random civilian, who was currently getting more and more attention from the higher ups in overwatch, actually was a self taught hacker who assisted in locating Talon members.

Not only that, but the civilian was also an omnic by the name of Lynx Seventeen. While the name caused some heads to tilt, Genji wasn’t shy when he was introduced to the omnic, in fact he was rather intrigued. Many omnics that Genji had been introduced to were all ‘built’ alike, but not this omnic, they were definitely smaller, lithe to be more precise. It tickled Genji when he was made aware that those random ass ‘bunny-like ears’ the omnic had, were actually their antennas. Which happened to be phenomenal in re-directing WiFi as well as satellite signals.

Genji only became more interested to the omnic when he realized that their personality definitely wasn’t one of a regular ‘clean-cut’ omnic. They were, well, very outspoken, direct, and very sassy. Much to Genji’s delight. 

Genji ran into the omnic in the chow hall one day, they weren’t eating of course, because omnics didn’t exactly have to eat in order to maintain themselves. That was the time he discovered the omnic prefered to not be gendered, to which Genji respected without hesitation or question. In fact, it only sparked more interest. 

In a sense, Genji adopted the young omnic, much to Zenyattas’ approval. While on base, he would take Lynx around, they would share information and random quips on random topics, and it wasn’t long before it was readily obvious that both parties had the hots for each other, for lack of a better phrase. 

Lynx may be sassy, but when it came to Genji’s pick up lines, as well as his very hands on approach when flirting, it was safe to say that the omnic was quite the virgin. While omnics can’t blush, they can stutter, and they can fluster, and Genji definitely flustered the young omnic. In many good ways. 

Genji took pride in being able to completely destroy Lynx’s sanity. From hot and heavy whispers, to teasingly and torturously pleasurable touches, it was safe to assume that Genji was delighted to still have the ability to woo anybody with almost the snap of his fingers. It was also safe to assume that Lynx’s wouldn’t hold out much longer. 

It didn’t take long for Lynx’s to falter under Genji’s playboy tendencies. It also didn’t help that there was a party on the Gilbraltar base, which included a fuck-ton of alcohol. While Genji could properly consume small quantities of the substance, Lynx’s wasn’t able to. However; with a few strings pulled, Genji was able to persuade Angela into creating an omnic friendly substance that mimicked the effects of alcohol all while being 100% safe for omnics to consume. 

Along with being a virgin, Lynx’s was a definite light-weight as well. After consuming a percent of the substance, the omnic was tripping over their metal feet, and already slurring their words. Genji quickly took note of their intoxication, and with Lynx’s complaint of not feeling well, they both retired from the party back to Genji’s quarters. 

Genji felt terrible when he helped the omnic lie down on his bed, it appeared the omnic was having a slight reaction to the synthetic alcohol that Angela had made for them. He had only wanted to give Lynx’s the ability to relax and join in on the festivities of the night, he never anticipated the omnic becoming ill. 

A quick check over from Angela and the omnic would be alright, they would not be steady on their feet for a bit, but there wouldn’t be any lasting damage. 

Genji apologized profusely, to which Lynx’s shrugged off by telling him that it was alright, and that they appreciated everything Genji had been doing for them.

“It’s almost sickening how much you dote on me, Genji.” Lynx’s teased as they slowly sat themselves up on the bed.

Genji chuckled as he assisted the omnic with sitting up by letting them use his arm as support. “Rightfully so, but I don’t hear you complaining about it.”

“I am by no means complaining,” The omnic replied as they were now sitting up comfortably, still holding Genji’s arm as support. “In fact, I rather enjoy it. I still haven’t a clue as to why you do so, though.” 

“Why is that, Lynx?” Genji shifted to sit closer to the omnic who was perfectly set in the middle of the bed.

The young omnic shrugged, “I’m sure you’re aware but, omnics aren’t really focused on in a positive perspective these days. We’re seen as sheets of metal that can function like humans; we walk, we talk, we drive cars.. But we’re second-class citizens. You.. of course you understand but.. You’re not a complete omnic. You’re still organic, if only slightly. Me; I’m metal and programming.”

“You’re more than just metal and programming. You’re alive like the rest of us. You have emotions, you have logic, you feel pain, guilt, sadness, happiness..” Genji sighed as he removed his face guard and set it aside. “I’m sorry this world has been so cruel to you.”

Lynx’s let out a static-like laugh as their hand reached up and set against Genji’s shoulder. “You’ve made it better, Genji. Thank you.”

If Lynx’s had lips, Genji would have kissed them by now. But with the situation they were in, he held off. Lynx’s was still slightly buzzed, and Genji wasn’t one to mess around when it came to consent. 

“Genji?” Lynx spoke up, snapping Genji out of whatever head space he had slipped in to. 

“Hmm?”

“You know what would make things even better?” Lynx didn’t need facial expressions for Genji to read what they were getting at, but only at their absolute consent would Genji even attempt to push things further. They made it obvious with the tone of their voice. 

Genji smiled, “What is that, Lynx?”

Tilting their head to the side, Lynx lowered the tone of their voice before they whispered, almost breathlessly into Genji’s right ear. 

“For the love of God, shut the fuck up and touch me already.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this pairing. I enjoyed Lynx when they were first introduced and I just think they need more love and appreciation okay? Who better to do that then Genji! Wink wink. 
> 
> Please let me know if you want more. I have more written, but I want to see how everyone takes to this pairing before I go any further.


End file.
